


Dear Diary

by ElliNoora



Series: Dear Diary - My trip to Bristol [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliNoora/pseuds/ElliNoora
Summary: These are diary entries from the time I travelled to Bristol, and visited The Yogtowers.





	1. Prologue

Hi!

My name is Elli. I'm a 27 year old adventurous woman from northern Europe. I have decided to share some of my adventures with you. Namely, the one December I visited Bristol and the Yogtowers. The adventure began when Kim, whom I had been friends with online for a few years, suggested that I could extend my work trim to England for a week or two and come visit her. I accepted the offer without hesitation. But before we get to the actual diary entries, let me introduce myself a bit better. I'm medium height, a bit chubby, I have long natural blonde hair and blue eyes, and I wear glasses. My most prominent, and most favourite, feature are my incredibly large breasts (which you can partly see in my profile picture). Oh, and one more thing. Something which sets me apart from your ordinary woman is my large 20+ cm cock, sitting proudly just above my tight pussy. 

\-----

Dear Diary;

Day 0 - The first night

I arrived to Bristol in late afternoon, and took an Uber to Kim's place. She had promised to take me out, and after a brief hug, and leaving my luggage in guest room, we headed out.

//Later.

We had Korean barbecue. It was absolutely delicious. Kim seemed very relaxed and flirtatious, maybe even more than usual. This could be promising.

//Later

We watched some Netflix. Kim was snuggled right next to me and was absent-mindedly stroking various parts of my body. After a while I made my move. I took the little woman's wandering hand and guided her between my legs, where my cock hard started to bulge. Kim fondled my bulge and I started get even harder. I told her to get on her knees on the floor, and she obeyed. Kim had known about my cock, and obviously had been lusting for it too. With a little help from me, she freed the member from my jeans, and the stiff cock jumped free, its size startling the tiny woman. A look of amazement and marvel on her face, Kim started stroking my cock with sure hands. Soon, her tongue joined as she rat it through the shaft, ending at the tip. She gave the tip a little kiss, and looked and me as if as asking a permission. I nodded. 

I leaned back and let out a moan of excitement and relief as the the tiny Asian woman's lips finally wrapped around my cock. It felt heavenly. Kim was sucking mainly the top half of my long cock, which left a lot of shaft for her to feel and stroke. This couldn't have been the first cock she had sucked, I thought as the tiny red lips moved up and down, taking more and more of me inside. Saliva and pre-cum were flowing down the shaft as Kim's whole attention was concentrated on my cock. Neither of us had said anything, and I didn't want to break the silence as the little cocksucker was starting to get close to her goal. I took the matter of my finish into my own hands and stood up, grabbing Kim's hair. She didn't resist as I started to take control, thrusting myself deeper into her mouth. Kim gagged as my thick, hard ladycock pushed deeper and deeper into her throat. The faster pace and the thought of me fucking her mouth hastened my climax significantly. As my cock started to pulse I grabbed Kim's hair tighter with one hand, forcing her head turn back, and used my other hand to guide my cock. Thick white ropes or warm cum shot out of my cock right on to Kim's face, covering it beautifully. After the climax I shoved myself back into her mouth, and told her to suck my cock clean.

Falling back on the sofa I admired my work. Kim, still on fer knees in from of me, was visibly exhausted. She was breathing deeply as cum saliva, tears, and what was remaining of her make-up was slowing down her face and onto her skirt and tight white shirt. The shirt showed beautifully the shape of her round breasts, and her arousals as her rock hard nipples were visibly poking through it. I could only imagine how much she was craving my cock, but that's a story for another time.


	2. Big Girls

Dear Diary,

Day 1, morning

I woke up early, but Kim was already up making us some breakfast. It was tasty. We didn't talk about last night but we were both blushing quite a bit. Kim had some paperwork, and a stream later, so I left for the town and spent it in museums and walking around Bristol. Some of the Yogscast people were heading out to Pub quiz that evening, and Kim invited me to join them. 

Day 1, evening

The pub was nice. We had a small dinner of pub food before the quiz. There were about 10 people from the Office, and I joined a team of Kim, Hannah, and Radderss. We won.

After the quiz I kept talking with Radderss. It was my first time meeting her, and it turns out we have a lot in common. Big girls, with even bigger tits, and dirty minds get along really well. After a few drink the talk turned into flirting, and eventually she brought up my cock. She had heard that I have one, and wanted to know more about it. She was quite transparent on what she wanted to do with it, so I suggested we should get to her place. Radderss didn't need hear more, and she grabbed my hand and we left the pub.

At her place, she told she would change into something more comfortable and locked herself into her bedroom. After a 15 minutes of sitting on the sofa, I was called in.

The sight that met my gaze was just stunning. Beautiful Radderss lay across the large bed smiling at me. She wore the sexiest lingerie; a beautiful dark red and black chemise set that came down from her full breasts to a little lace skirt, and a tiny black thong. The combination of the dark red and black lingerie, Radderss' turquoise hair, her pouty lips matching the hair colour, and the nose piercings were matching my expectations of a wild girl, and it was turning me on in a major way.

Radderss rose to her knees on the bed as I approached. I wrapped my arms around her, her skin so soft and warm to the touch, and kissed those beautiful lips. I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled her towards me gently and kissing her more deeply. Her hands roamed my breasts and around my back, and she settled comfortably into my arms. I stepped back and took her in again. Radderss looked beautiful. Her makeup was flawless as always with those full blue lips, her bright eyes outlined just so and just hint of rosy colour on her cheeks. Her curvy, voluptuous body filled out the lingerie perfectly. Her large breasts barely contained as they strained against the silky material threatening to spill over. The lacy, see-through skirt hugged the swell of her hips, and the tiny black thong disappeared between her plump arse cheeks.

She slid my shirt off over my shoulders and ran her hands over my arms as she did. With my shirt now off she nuzzled her face against my chest. I grabbed Radderss and laid her back on the bed. I stood up and slowly unbuttoning my jeans as she watched. She could see the bulge straining against my trousers, and she grabbed her own breasts as she stared at it. I let my jeans fall to the ground, and started sliding my boxer briefs down slowly. My cock sprang up as it cleared my waistband, and Radderss bit her lower lip and squeezed her breasts a little harder.

I climbed onto the bed and started kissing up her belly to her beautiful breasts. I kissed all around her nipples, licking and sucking her tits, savouring her. I grabbed a handful of one breast and started playing with her nipple. I licked and sucked, bit down gently and tugged on it with me teeth, grabbing her nipple ring and twirling it around with my tongue. Radderss was squirming under me as I continued my nipple play, so started rubbing my cock against her pussy which was already wet. She moaned softly feeling my hardness against her, and she grew even wetter as her nipples got even harder. When she could take no more she pushed me onto my back and mounted me. She grunted as she sank down on me, pausing for a moment while she enjoyed the feeling of me filling her.

She began to slowly rock her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy against me. She felt so good clenching my cock with her pussy, and I started to buck my hips up to thrust into her harder. Radderss was pinching my nipples as she rode me, and we were both getting close. I pulled her close against me and kissed her, holding her tightly while I fucked upward. I could feel my orgasm building, and I grabbed Radderss' arse with both hands, squeezing those full cheeks and pulling myself deeper into her. Radderss rose and I could tell she was about to cum. She grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples as I drove my cock up as hard as I could. We both began to moan as we came together, our bodies shaking but remaining joined. My cock pulsed wildly as it pumped a huge load of warm cum deep inside of her. She lay down on my chest, pressing our huge tits together. Both of us breathing heavy, but my cock still inside her. I told her to just keep grinding against me slowly, and she complied. I was sensitive for a few moments, but that feeling faded and I knew I'd be able to continue fucking. Radderss smiled as she realized I was going to stay hard and keep going.

Radderss ground against my cock as it continued to gain strength. I rolled us over so that I was on top of her. I began long, slow, deep strokes as I felt our combined juices squishing around my cock. I kept thrusting into her slowly, wanting her to feel every ridge and vein of every inch of my cock. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning with every down stroke, so I could tell she was perfectly in tune with my pace. Her cheeks flushed and I could feel the walls of her pussy grabbing at my cock. I pulled all the way out until just the head was inside her and paused. She opened her eyes and looked at me pleadingly, biting her lower lip hard. I sank my cock back inside her and paused again, and she began to quiver and squeezed my cock as she came again in a long drawn out orgasm.

We took a shower and cuddled on her bed until we fell asleep. The next morning she took me to the office.


	3. Dicking Dykes

 

Dear diary,

Day 5, Morning

After a few uneventful days we got visitors; two other girls were going to stay at Kim's place. The first girl Kim introduced to me as Zoey. The almost 189 cm tall thin brunette was wearing  a white shirt under her leather jacket. As she approached me my eyes raced up and down her body, from the longest legs I've ever seen to her wide hips, and to the decently sized round breasts showing nicely through her shirt. She was not wearing a bra. Her girlfriend Fiona followed her. She was closer to my height, had her long curly brow hair on a bun, with shave sides. She was wearing baggy trousers and a tank top showing her muscular arms. 

 

Day 5, Afternoon

I spent time with Zoey and Fiona. They were super nice, and I almost thought Fiona was flirting with me..

 

Day 5, Evening

Kim was out of town and I was sitting in her living room watching TV. At one point Fiona came over asked if I could help her with something. Agreeing I followed her to the girls' bedroom. I was not prepared for what I saw; Zoey laying on the bed, gagged and blindfolded, wearing only her panties, and tied into an X position to each bedpost. Fiona closed the door behind me.

"Like I said, I need you help" Fiona said.

At this point Zoey knew that someone else was in the room and tried to speak.

"You see" Fiona continued, "Zoey here has never had cock..."

This seemed to alarm Zoey who tried to raise her voice, but only louder mumbling resulted. I was still processing what I heard when Fiona grabbed my crotch to feel my already swelling member. Without saying a word Fiona pulled my by the bed. She started to fondle Zoey's soft breasts and beckoned me to join her. Zoey felt the strange hands groping her and started squirming and shouting through her gag. Fiona stood back and took command of the situation.

"Now, Elli, it's time for let Zoey feel what a cock feels like." 

I didn't need more encouragement and threw away my jeans and panties. I climbed on the bed and removed Zoey's gag.

"Fiona!? What's going on?" Zoey sounded alarmed. Fiona stayed quiet and nodded to me. I positioned myself over Zoey and pressed my cock towards her mouth. She protested by shaking her head and letting out a cry when my member touched her lips. 

"Zoey! You be a good girl now. You will take the cock and you will enjoy it." Fiona intervened. Zoey opened her mouth in protest, and I took my chance. I shove my cock in her mouth and help it there while Zoey was trashing trying to get it out. Soon Zoey calmed down and I pulled myself out of her mouth. Zoey breathed heavily and pleaded to Fiona, but her girlfriend stayed adamant. I gave Zoey my cock again and this time she sucked it gently. The bound lesbian calmed down a bit, an I didn't force myself in so hard this time. Meekly she sucked the tip of my cock, using a nice amount a tongue as well. Slowly I pushed myself deeper, and Zoey's sucking turned more enthusiastic, and the tears didn't flow quite as heavily any more. Her make-up was already ruined though. 

Fiona enjoyed the show for good five minutes before telling me to pull out of her girlfriend's mouth. "Fifi, I don't--" Zoey started but Fiona was quick to gag her again, saying that she would need it for the next part of the training. "Now, Zozo, you will get to feel what a big cock feels like", Fiona said kissing Zoey on the forehead. Zoey was already wet when Fiona pulled her panties to the side, and spread her pussy for me. Fiona helped to hold Zoey still as my cock approached her cunt. She was trashing wildly and trying to scream through her gag as I slowly slid my cock in her. I had never felt so hard as when my cock was finally sully inside of her. After only a few thrusts Zoey's scrams turned into muffled screams of pleasure and moaning as she started to enjoy the new sensation. Her bound hands grasped the sheets and back arched as she started to get closer to climax. She came violently, shaking all around, and her eyes turned back in her head. I slowed my pace, and Fiona took off the gag. The only thing Zoey managed to say through the gasps of air was asking me not to stop. I had no intentions for stopping, as I was ready to cum soon. Fiona told me to cum inside of her, and that hastened the process a lot. One last hard thrust and my cock was pulsing deep inside of the tall lesbian. The sight had turned Fiona on, and she rubbed herself a strong orgasm as I was pumping her girl full of cum. 

I stood up exhausted and admired my work. Zoey, broken by the lust of cock, was laying on the bed. Fiona jumped in and started licking my cum from her girlfriend's pussy. I left them there and had a long cold shower. 

 

 


	4. Robert's Story

Day 7, Morning

  
Dear diary,

I'm making an early entry because something that just happened. A gentleman called Robert, who I had seen yesterday at the pub, just recalled men an incredible story from his night. It all began yesterday after the streams when most of us were at the pub. Kim, Fiona, and Zoey had a table. At on point I saw Kim bring a man to the table. I later learned that it was Kim's friend Robert. After about an hour the four of them left the pub together.

This morning I was pinged on Discord. It was Robert, who Kim had told me to contact me to tell his story. He spared no detail, so I will include the story to this entry. The story begins from later that night in Kim's bedroom...

 

\--------

 

**Robert's Story:**

 

_Kim beamed. "I also got you leather cuffs... Oh, and there's this... a proper eye mask. Comfortable and hard to get off."_   
  
_She tied it around my eyes._   
  
_"So now he is helpless, who wants to have some fun? Fiona? Should we leave you alone to play master and slave? No? How about you, Zoey? Not yet? Then I'll go first."_   
  
_I heard movement and the whisper of clothes being removed. Kim guided me to lay on the bed. There was more shuffling followed by Kim's mouth on my cock while her soft bare pussy grazed my lips. She was sixty-nining me._   
  
_Kim licked me like a lolly before taking me fully into her warm mouth. Kim sighed and pressed herself lower, angling her hips to give my tongue greater access to her opening and her clit._   
  
_I wondered how Fiona and Zoey were reacting to our little display, but I heard no protests._   
  
_Kim released my dick from her mouth. "Fiona, come sit on his face while I fuck him.”_

  
_With my hands cuffed I struggled to sit up, but a hand shoved me back, followed by another, hairy, pussy in my face. Fiona. An affectionate lick brought a deep sigh from her._   
  
_Kim suddenly lowered herself onto my cock. She groaned and did a gleeful wriggle before riding me._   
  
_From Fiona's position, I could tell the two friends were face-to-face._   
  
_"Fiona," breathed Kim, "stroke my tits. Zoey, come hold Fiona's boobs. It makes her come harder."_   
  
_Fiona moaned. I pictured shy tall Zoey kneeling behind Fiona, massaging her breasts while I ate her, and Fiona stroking Kim's big boobs as she fucked me._   
  
_After a while there were whispers followed by a shifting of positions. Kim's clasping pussy was replaced by cool winter air as she got off me. Fiona also moved off my face, only to be replaced by another pussy being lowered to my mouth. Kim? It seemed so, but before I could consider it further another vagina began to envelope my dick. Fiona, I thought, but no... she wasn't this tight. Then I heard a soft "Uuuh! Mmm." Zoey's voice._   
  
_As she slowly worked me into her body, Zoey said to me, "Fiona convinced me to try.”_   
  
_"Fiona?"_   
  
_"Enjoy it, Robert," was all she said._   
  
_Zoey's tight pussy had pronounced ridges inside that caught and released the head of my dick as she worked me in and out. It was a wild new sensation. Even her wetness was distinct._   
  
_Fiona said, "How is it, Zoey? Are you okay?"_   
  
_"Yeah, okay." Zoey paused and shifted her hips around. "About the same size as our toys, but different. Softer. Warmer. Not really the same."_   
  
_"Gentle" said Fiona. "It's her first time. And she's not protected."_   
  
_I gasped and heard Kim gasp too. "What?," she said, "You did not tell me that!"_   
  
_Fiona moved off my face. "She's never needed protection before. But it's okay. Just let her try it for a minute or two. Rob can control himself."_   
  
_The realization I was buried in Zoey's unprotected and no longer virgin body made my cock lurch. Even if I didn't come in her it was far from safe. Zoey and Fiona had to know that._   
  
_Zoey started fucking herself with my cock, cooing and grunting softly. "Uh. Yeah. That's nice, actually," she said. She worked away on me, grinding and sliding and lifting, getting more and more excited. It was lasting more than a minute or two. I concentrated on staying in control._   
  
_Zoey laughed. "You were right. Guys do make silly expressions when you fuck them."_   
  
_Fiona said, "Let him get on top. It's even better."_

 

_"No way... he'd pound me. Come in me."_   
  
_I said, "Zoey, I'm more likely to come like this. I can't control things. And with the handcuffs I can't even pull you off. If I'm on top, I can control it better and pull out."_   
  
_Zoey stopped moving immediately and just sat with me deep in her tight pussy. She still couldn't resist grinding slightly, stirring me inside her, exciting the sensitive head of my cock._   
  
_"Okay," Zoey said. "But go slow, okay? We're not fucking... this is just so I can try it. And gosh, don't come in me."_   
  
_Fiona unlocked the handcuffs and pulled off the blindfold. I blinked to see Zoey watching me, her upper chest and perky breasts flushed with excitement._   
  
_Off to the side, Kim sat absently playing with herself._   
  
_Zoey slipped off me and lay back on the bed as I rubbed my wrists. Her hair was splayed across the bed, her breasts rising and falling as she looked at my erect cock then to me._   
  
_She bent her legs and spread them, inviting me. I settled onto her, keeping my weight on my arms. Fiona positioned me at her lover's opening and urged me to push._   
  
_As my cock disappeared inside her, Zoey watched fascinated and nervous. She felt even better in that position—tighter, warmer, and her expression when I finally balls-deep was one of wonder and excitement. I stayed still, letting her get used to the sensation._   
  
_"Okay?" I asked._   
  
_She swallowed then nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Good, even. I can't believe I'm doing this."_   
  
_"Not how you pictured spending your night, huh?"_   
  
_We laughed and Zoey pushed up against me. I pushed back, and she groaned._   
  
_"Uuuh. Mmm. Yeah... that's nice. Go deep like that a few more times."_   
  
_I started short thrusts. It was still very dangerous territory, but now at least I could control the stimulation and pull out before coming._   
  
_Fiona whispered something in Zoey's ear. I couldn't make it out, but whatever she was saying made Zoey push back harder, meeting each of my thrusts. I was enjoying her toned body and the little grunts of pleasure she made._   
  
_Short thrusts became longer as Zoey started getting into it more, grunting and sighing. She hooked her legs behind mine and forcefully levered me in and out of her, driving me deep and then wiggling so my cock reached every part inside her grasping pussy, then arching to slide me out I was just inside her, then levering me back inside. Even though I was on top, she was still using my cock to fuck herself. We were no longer just trying it—now we were fucking._   
  
_Fiona kept whispering obscene encouragements as she stroked Zoey's face. "Good, huh? Didn't we find just the right guy for you?"_   
  
_Zoey's face was screwed up in concentration, mouth open, but she turned her head to give Fiona a weak smile then closed her eyes and wrapped herself around me even tighter. She was pushing back against me with each plunge, her tight, ridged tunnel clenching, milking me. The feeling was incredible, heightened by the improbable situation of being the first guy to fuck this cute, tall dyke and being inside her completely unprotected._   
  
_Both of us became lost in the sensations, Zoey gasping and grunting, clutching and meeting my every thrust, fucking me as much as I was fucking her. I realized the point of no return was approaching and prepared to pull out. I didn't want to, and Zoey's reactions said she didn't want to stop either. She was breathing hard, pushing and squirming, forcing me in and out of her tight body. If I could last a few moments longer, maybe she would come._   
  
_Fiona moved away to slide her hand down to my balls. That brought a gasp and renewed thrusting from me, breaking my concentration and coaxing an orgasm even closer. She kept stimulating me like that for several moments._   
  
_The surprise and odd sensation of the gentle rubbing pushed me over the edge within seconds. The world disappeared as I mindlessly rammed deep into Zoey and began firing jet after jet into her, painfully hard. I was vaguely aware of Zoey starting to struggle beneath me, unhooking her legs, trying to throw me off, but I had no control. Fiona was pushing me and keeping me on my place, so my full weight was on Zoey, pinning her to the ground as my body automatically pumped and pumped into her unprotected pussy. It was enough to push Zoey over to edge. Her eyes rolled back and the struggles turned into quivers of pleasure as she had her first orgasm given by a man._   
  
_Zoey was still dazed when the world began to return. I was still rock hard inside her, small aftershocks still trying to spew remnants into her. Zoey looked confused and I realized what I had done. Utterly drained and listless, I slid off to lay on my back. Fiona stretched out beside Zoey and cuddled her._   
  
_Zoey was catching her breath as she looked at me. "What the heck, Rob? I said I wasn't protected!"_   
  
_"I couldn't help it. I was ready to pull out then Fiona... what the fuck was that, Fiona?"_   
  
_Fiona grinned. "I wanted to make you come buckets." She explained how she had forced my orgasm._   
  
_Kim was on her feet, looking shocked._   
  
_Fiona said, "Relax. I know Zoey's cycle to the hour. She's in her infertile days. There's no way she can get pregnant right now."_   
  
_"That's never certain," I said, sitting up. I was weak and rubbery from the strange and powerful orgasm.  Why even risk it?"_   
  
_"I wanted her to have the whole experience." She reached to stroke between Zoey's legs where a river of cum flowed from her. "Having a guy's cum in you feels fantastic, right? I_ _wanted you to know everything you've been missing. Tell me you didn't enjoy it."_

_"Oh, sure... it was great. Until the part where you made a guy come in me! Are you sure I won't get pregnant?"_   
  
_"The timing is perfect. And I brought morning-after pills. And just to make sure..."_

_Fiona moved between Zoey's legs and starte to lick Rob's cum out of her girlfriend's pussy..._

 

\--------

 

Reading this took my breath away. I'm honoured to think the me fucking Zoey the other day had such a big impact on her that's she'e ready to fuck men to get cock inside of her. Maybe next time Robert and I could both satisfy her...

 


End file.
